1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to games, particularly to a game which may be employed to teach children and others multiplication and division.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore many types of multiplication and/or division tutorial games have existed. These employed cards, boards, chips, and combinations of the latter. However, while apparently useful, such games in reality were relatively complex to understand and were not suitable for those at the lower education level where basic learning and drill of the multiplication table and simple division is desirable. Tutorial games of a very elemental nature have been proposed, but these were of such great simplicity that they would not hold a student's interest for a sufficiently long time to enable learning to take place. In addition to these drawbacks, the games of the prior art were playable at one level of skill only and hence had to be designed at a compromise level which was too difficult for beginning learners and which did not provide sufficient stimulation for advanced learners. Lastly, the games of the prior art were relatively prosaic and therefore became boring in relatively short order. As is well known, the most effective learning occurs when the student is highly interested in and enjoys the learning process.
Accordingly, several objects of the present invention are to provide a multiplication and/or division game which is readily understandable by a beginning student, yet which is complex enough to hold the student's interest during learning, can be played at various levels of difficulty for students at various stages of learning, and is highly enjoyable to play. Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description thereof.